Last Goodbyes
by WaveRider 53
Summary: hidden in the dark, they bloom. Aeris and Zack the hour before zack leaves for ever, might go on to other captures i have a few ideas but i need th reviews first.


The hallway was dark, normally that would be a sign in itself that she wasn't there; yet things have been different lately

I don't own anything and not sure if I'll make this into a longer story it I do it will just be letters back and forth, but not doing anything until I hear feed back.

**Last Goodbyes**

The hallway was dark, normally that would be a sign in itself that she wasn't there; yet things have been different lately. He stepped into the room and flipped on the lights, no one was there. He called her name into the air, hoping that she would answer. It was stupid to get in to this fight before he left. How could he have been so stupid, true he was right, no matter what they had to stay together, no one (not even the soldiers) could keep them apart. But even so she had rightful reasons to worry; people were getting dangerously close to finding them out, and now he's leaving tonight and she won't even stay at home so he could say good bye.

The clock read 8:02, damn it. She hated traffic. She hated the cab ridding her tail behind her, and she hated that she told him that they shouldn't see each other anymore. How could she be so stupid, he was leaving tonight and she had to break up with him? If only she could have gotten him to understand; she was saving his life. People were growing suspicious and if they ever caught the two of them together, the soldiers would kill him for sure. She didn't want to break up with him, but she had to. The only problem is that right after he stormed out of the house she realized what a fool she was. She left trying to find him and now she stuck in traffic trying to get home, to tell him she's sorry and how much of an idiot, she was.

It was 8:34. He stayed as long as he could but he had to face the facts, she wasn't coming home on time. He wrote short note and left.

Finely she was home. It was 8:40. Maybe he was still here. She ran inside calling his name but all she found was his note, not bothering to read she ran back to car and headed the air port; he wasn't leaving until 9:30. If she'd hurried she could make it on time.

"Flight seven" the intercom rang. "Last call for flight seven, please bored now"

He picked up his bag and made ready to leave, he waited as long as he could.

She ran down the moving stairs. On the other side of the hallway she saw him picking up his bag. "Zack!" she yelled his name, while speeding up "Zack wait! Zaaack!!" she didn't care about the stares or the fact that she was nearly running people over, all she cared about was getting to him on time.

He was half way down the boarding ramp when he heard her. Dropping all his things he ran back, only being stopped by the flight attendant. "Sir. The plane is about to leave, we can't wait any longer"

"no. she's here, don't you hear her?" the yells of his name were now getting louder. "Please. Just five minutes."

She looks at her watch and then at the girl running over to the gate. "fine. you have two minutes"

With out a word he hops the smaller gate and runs into her arms. "Aeris." He breathes "I thought you weren't coming."

She buries her face in to his shoulder and cries, " I'm sorry. "I'm so sorry. I di-didn't mean any of it. I was just scared. I'm sorry. And then you had to leave and, and what if I couldn't get here on time, an-and if something happened to you I- I nev-never got to say goodbye."

"shh" he stokes her hair, "it's ok. I'm here now. You're here. See it all worked out. And don't worry, nothing going to happen to me. Shhh"

"sir, you have to go. The planes going to leave; Please sir, you have leave." the flight attendant told him.

Zack turns and looks at Aeris, kisses her again and walks down the boarding hallway. She watches him walk away and right before he's out of sight she calls for him. " I love you Zachary fair. Don't you forget that." He turns his head to look back as he turns the corner and smiles at her for the last time.

She watches his plane leave, sitting on the ground next to the big airport window. Pulling out his note she opens it.

_No matter what happens. I love you_

She read those lines over and over again, sitting by that big window now looking at a now empty run way. She didn't want to go home, but knew she had to. She knew she had to carry on her life, while he was gone.


End file.
